This invention relates generally to gastric reduction and, more particularly, to a system and method for restricting a cross-sectional area of a cavity formed by a stomach wall.
Morbid obesity is a major health concern in the United States and other countries. Morbid obesity commonly results in advancement of diseases and conditions, such as heart disease, hypertension, diabetes, heart failure and other related health complications.
Many treatments and surgical procedures have been developed for patients whose health and quality of life have suffered as a result of being morbidly obese. Conventional surgical procedures typically involve invasive procedures to permanently decrease the volume of the patient's stomach or bypass a portion of the stomach and/or small intestine.